Make Me Love You
by MissCaroline
Summary: Sharpay promised herself she wouldn’t fall for him again, but how long can someone keep a promise? Troypay, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the movie High School Musical or any of the characters in it. But, characters of my own creation do belong to me (if I happen to think of some).

**A/N: All right, this is my first HSM fanfic! It's definitely a Troy x Sharpay pairing, but I don't know all the details yet. Hope you enjoy! **

**Summary: **Sharpay promised herself she wouldn't fall for him again, but how long can someone keep a promise? Troy and Sharpay star in the Senior's Winter Musicale, making more than a few people have mixed feelings, especially Gabriella. How can someone love you, if they love someone else already?

Make Me Love You…

Senior Year at East High

Troy sighed. He needed space that Gabriella would just not give him, so he resorted to the last place he wanted to be: the guy's locker room. She had gotten so annoying and clingy around him, always trying to hold his hand and kiss him and call him pet names when he was around other girls (especially Sharpay) and worse, his guys. He'd been putting it off for almost a week, but needed to find a way to break it off and tell her about the musical with Sharpay, without hurting her. After all, they had been dating since the beginning of their junior year, when they won the lead roles in the spring musical over Sharpay and Ryan. She still meant something to him, but something wasn't clicking with them. He decided to talk to her after school, before the Senior's Winter Musicale practice.

Meanwhile, while Troy is thinking of a way to break up with her, Gabriella is looking everywhere she can think of to find her Puddingpie, Troy. She asked all of his basketball friends, and they all shrugged. She was oblivious to the fact that all of his friends knew exactly where he was, and more importantly, why he was there. Gabriella wandered down the hall and turned a corner, accidentally bumping into Sharpay, and knocking the papers out of her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Let me help you pick those up." She said, kneeling down.

"No! You can't look at those, stop!" Sharpay warned her, but her curiosity got to her. She picked one up and realized they were posters…pictures of Sharpay and Troy posing for the senior musical, with all of the dates and times for the show.

"What are these?" Gabriella demanded. Sharpay just gave her a famous 'Ice Queen' glare before gathering up the posters, and stomping off. Gabriella was left there on the ground, thinking of the worst possibilities.

Sharpay stopped stomping when she turned the corner, and started running to the boy's locker room. She had to tell Troy about Gabriella, and then they needed to go to rehearsal in the band room. She was so happy about how her senior year had been turning out, that she only saved her icy glare for Gabriella now. She thought about the auditions last week…

_---------------------------------------(Flashback_) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sharpay showed up in the theatre for the senior audition without her brother for the first time in their entire high school career. Ryan had a bad case of the flu, and the family doctor told him that he needs to stay in bed the rest of the week, auditions or not. So Sharpay was set to try and persuade Mrs. Darbus to let her and Ryan audition late.

"Okay, Pairs Auditions…First up, Sharpay and Ryan!" Mrs. Darbus called out. Sharpay rushed up to her and told her about her brother.

"Do you think we could please audition when he is feeling better? We've practiced so much for this." Sharpay begged, smiling sweetly.

"No. It is unacceptable, even for the theatre's most renowned actors, to be late. I'm sorry Sharpay, but if you want to audition, you need to find a different partner." Mrs. Darbus looked sympathetic towards her, but she still had a stern face. Sharpay gasped, and started to walk away when she heard a voice all too familiar.

"I'll sing with her!" Troy Bolton of all people wanted to sing with her. She did notice something was missing in the theatre all throughout the single auditions. Where was his brainy girlfriend now? He came up to her and Mrs. Darbus and explained his outburst.

"Well, Gabriella had another Decathlon thing that she was required to go to. She made Captain, so she's had to attend all of them. I have no one to sing with, and neither does Sharpay, so I just thought we could audition together. How bout it?" He smiled at the thought of singing with her, that his plan worked perfectly, andinstead of singing with Gabriella.

She looked bewildered at him and said, "No, I absolutely refuse to sing with him!" She hadn't forgotten the last time they had an actual talk, after the last play she starred in with him. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him gently, taking hold of her hand lightly.

"Come on, please Sharpay? Just give me a chance." He pleaded with her, still holding her hand. "You could be the star of the show again, instead of Gabriella, like the old days. I know you want to be in the spotlight again. Just one song…" He whispered the last part in her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. Yes, she still had some feelings for him, deep down inside her heart. And that last part recovered those feelings.

"Hmmm, I don't know…I'll give it a try, I suppose…" She said, uncertainty creeping in the back of her mind.

"Okay, okay. I hope you two can agree on a song, go get ready onstage." Mrs. Darbus hurried them along. They went backstage, Troy leading her up the steps, still holding her hand. They stood behind the curtain, both of them thinking of a song to sing.

"Okay, how about… A Whole New World? You know, from Aladdin?" Troy suggested, grinning at the thought of singing a Disney song. She smiled at his attempt to make the situation lighter.

"No…gosh, Troy, you think you're so funny…let's just go with the first couple's song in the upcoming play. I can ask Kelsi for the script." She smiled when he nodded his head. She was happy they were going to have a special song, and she hurried over to Kelsi.

"Kelsi, can I have the script for the first couple's song? We decided just to sing that one because we've both practiced it. Also, can you play the piano for it, how it is in the script, how it's supposed to be? Thanks so much!" Sharpay asked her this all really fast, because she was so nervous. Kelsi handed her the script and smiled at her. She was seeing a new side to Sharpay Evans and she was glad that Sharpay could actually be friendly, but she promised herself she wouldn't dare to tell her she loved her. Sharpay wasn't like her, and she couldn't find anybody she cared for again after Jason broke it off with her because of how she was. Kelsi mainly kept to herself about it, and she hated the fact she was bisexual. She hated having the same feelings for girl, like she had for a boy.

"Okay, I'm sure you'll do just fine. Now, get out there and sing with Troy." Kelsi said, trying to stop thinking about it. She was tired of Gabriella always whining about something in her plays, and she thought Sharpay would be perfectly fine with her plays if she was happily in love. She started as soon as Troy gave her a thumbs-up.

"Oh, I'm so nervous, Troy." She looked at him, biting her lip. He hadn't ever seen Sharpay this cute before, and something in his heart leapt.

"You'll do great, Sharpay, I know it." He smiled at her, and her stomach added about 100 more butterflies to the ones already there. She hadn't ever seen such a dazzling smile from him. "Just sing, you'll do fine."

Kelsi started playing the slow music and Sharpay closed her eyes. She felt the curtains pull open, and she took a deep breath. Troy looked at her standing there with her eyes closed and started to sing.

_(Troy) How did this all happen, so suddenly? _

_How can I feel this way for someone I never knew?_

_I'm looking at you, standing there and wondering_

_Do you feel something too?_

He looked over at Sharpay, into her eyes, and to his surprise, she looked back and smiled.

She felt something in herself, her heart, which she had only felt once before: the last time she sang with Troy.

_(Sharpay) I only guessed about who you were, and never_

_Tried to find the truth. How can you feel this way?_

_I never realized and I want to know_

_Why do you feel this so?_

She remembered it perfectly…It was the best and worst night of her life…It was the last night she would ever love Troy Bolton.

_(Troy) I want to know you, _

_I want to feel you, your love inside my heart._

_I want to know you're there, _

_Always there, and we'll never part._

She had tried to reveal her feelings for him that night, and he pushed her away. "I have Gabriella now," that's all he could say to her. "I can't break her heart." What made it okay to break her's?

_(Sharpay) I love you, I'll never leave you,_

_I'll be beside you, in your heart, _

_And now you'll know, I'll always be there,_

_Forever there, and we'll never part._

After that night, she promised herself she would never fall in love with Troy Bolton again. But now look at her, singing with him, falling for him, all over again…

_(Both) Now we'll make it through_

_The endless days, old memories and new._

_Together we'll be, _

_It's our destiny_

_To be there, in your heart,_

_Always and forever there,_

_Knowing we'll never part._

They ended the song, and she looked at him one last time, tears streaming down her face, before he leaned down and kissed her cheek in front of the entire audience, causing her to turn away.

"Oh, well. What a stunning performance, the best of both of you. Any other pairs? No? Okay, Troy and Sharpay, you have the parts! Bravo!" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed.

Sharpay started to leave the stage, feeling really happy, sad, and confused. Why was Troy doing this to her? He had Gabriella, didn't he? She wouldn't dare to fall for him, never, and she promised herself right then and there (again).

"Sharpay! Hey, wait up!" Troy was calling her. He came up behind her and said, "Sharpay, listen to me, it's important." She spun around to see what he wanted and lost her footing and fell into his arms. He caught her and held her a tight hug for a minute. He was so happy right then, like he might have been dreaming.

"Troy…" She mumbled into his chest, most of her tears dry. "Why are you doing this to me?…I promised myself…I wouldn't fall for you again…"

"Sharpay…" He could feel her heartbeat. He hadn't meant to hold her like that, but now he couldn't resist. He loved her now, and he's loved her since she filled in for Gabriella in a play last year. They were so perfect together and he couldn't stand acting like she could only ever be a friend, because of Gabriella.

"Troy…I better go, I have to be somewhere…" She stumbled through her words, trying to subdue the feeling of comfort she felt when he held her like that. He let her go, and looked at her face. She wasn't crying anymore, but she wasn't happy either.

"Okay, well we can practice tomorrow during free period. Meet me here, or right outside the doors, mkay? Bye Sharpay." Troy looked at her one last time, not exactly knowing what happened onstage, or even just then, and about how Sharpay was feeling. He hadn't ever felt something like that with Gabriella before, a feeling like he had to protect her and comfort her like he did; like feeling his heart being broken by the sight of her crying, even though he had no idea why she felt like that. He could have held her forever, if it made her happy.

Speaking of Gabriella, he had no idea how to explain this whole Troy-and-Sharpay-lead-roles-thing to her. He had told her auditions were next week, and she believed him. He thought about it over and over, and realized he loved Sharpay more than he would ever love Gabriella. He had to end it…

------------------------_(end of flashback)_--------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, there you go! I had to end it somewhere, or it would have gone on forever! Oh, and yes, and I did come up with the lyrics in their first song, and I'm proud (even if they are pretty cheesy). : ) **

**Miss Caroline**

**Okay, now click the little button down there, and leave me something nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the movie High School Musical or any of the characters in it. But, any other characters do belong to me (if I happen to think of some).

**A/N: Wow, summer school is finally over! Yay! Now maybe I can write some more chapters for this…Anyways, I found a good stopping place for this chapter really fast, so this chapter is pretty short. But the next one will be longer, promise!**

Make Me Love You…

Troy decided to catch Gabriella on her way to science, and try to let her down gently. He stood up and left the locker room, his sanctuary, and didn't think about backing down. He was Troy Bolton, damn it, and he wasn't afraid of anything. He continued to say this to himself all the way to Gabriella's class.

"Oh, there you are Puddingpie Babycakes! I was looking for you everywhere! I need to ask you something about the musical!" Gabriella squealed. "You see, I'm not accusing you of anything, but I saw Sharpay with these posters for the senior musical, and it already had the dates and pictures…How come I'm not on the front? Why is she posing with you? I want to star in the last musical of the year!" She whined. Troy just made a face, and sighed.

"We need to talk, Gabriella."

00o00

Sharpay came around the corner, barely 10 minutes after Troy left the locker room.

"Troy!" Sharpay called from outside the boy's locker room. "Troy, I need to talk to you, hurry!" She tried to call for him again. She sighed when there was no response, again. She opened the door, and peeked inside. So far, so good. She stepped in, and slowly tiptoed down the hallway. She couldn't help the clacking of her new Jimmy Choo heels, causing an echo in the empty locker room.

"Troy…?" She heard a heavy breathing, and tensed up. "Hello? Who's there?"

The heavy breathing continued, and she heard slow footsteps coming from down the hallway. At this point, Sharpay had called out one last time, "Who's there?", and when there was no response (save for the breathing) she turned and started to run out.

Suddenly, a strong arm grabbed her, and a rough hand covered her mouth, to keep her from screaming.

00o00

"Gabriella, I…you…uh, we need to take a break. You see, I went to the musical auditions the other day to sing with Sharpay. While you were at a decathlon thing. I lied to you, but I just couldn't star in another play with you, when you're not the one I really love. I hope you understand…I care for you, but not like that, not anymore…" Troy stumbled through what he had practiced a million times. He could feel her eyes on him, but he couldn't bear to look at her. He closed his eyes and felt something inside him leap. Something wasn't right…

00o00

"Tsk, tsk, Sharpay. Girls aren't allowed in the boy's locker room. You're such a _naughty_ _girl_, don't you think guys? Don't you think she needs to be _punished_ for being such a bad girl?" Even without the seeing him, she knew who it was. He took the blindfold off her eyes, and she gasped at what she saw. Chad, of course…but, Jason…_Zeke_…even some other guys she didn't know? She couldn't believe Chad would do something like this.

"Why? I don't understand, I…this really…Zeke? _Why?_" She stuttered, tears forming in her eyes. He grinned evilly at her, but Chad did the talking.

"Awww, poor Sharpay. Her _ex_-boyfriend wants a little revenge, because you _shattered_ his heart. I suppose we all have a reason to be here, right? I mean, you are _ruining_ Troy's life, my best friend. He loves Gabriella and you're trying to change that. And you totally _destroyed_ Kelsi's morals and relationship with Jason. Leading her on, until she has to break up with him, because she loves you so much. And every other guy who has personally felt rejected by your Ice Queen attitude." Chad came up to her and touched her cheek, making her pull away. He slapped her and laughed, just as they all heard someone slam a locker in the next row, and watched Troy come around the corner.

"Damnit, Chad! What the hell!" he screamed. Troy came up to him, punched him square in the jaw, and picked up a shaking Sharpay. "If you even knew me, you would know I am not in love with Gabriella. You just want me to be, so everything works out according to your fucking plan! And I knew Kelsi was bi ever since she told me during a rehearsal. Sharpay has nothing to do with her! Don't you dare come near me or Sharpay again! I mean it this time, Chad!" He left the locker room, pulling Sharpay along.

He led her outside and turned her aroundto look at her red cheek. He rubbed his thum across it, and pulled her face up to look at him. Her eyes started to fill with unshed tears.

"Sharpay, it's okay now, don't worry." He hugged her tight. "I'm here, I'll protect you."

"I just can't believe they would do that…I mean, Chad's kind of been acting strange, but Zeke? I thought the feeling was mutual when we broke up. And Kelsi? I had no idea. I'm just shocked…" Sharpay mumbled.

"I talked to Gabriella, and she seemed upset, but then I ran off because I felt like something was wrong. I came in quietly and hid behind the lockers just as Chad started talking about hurting you. I would never let him touch you." Troy told her. "Chad's been acting weird lately, I think, because of the pills I found in his bag the other day. Steroids, maybe? I don't care about him anymore. He always had this weird fantasy of how perfect it would have been if we were best friends and we each got married to girls who were best friends, like Gabriella and Taylor are. But I don't love her…"

Sharpay just looked into his eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Tears started streaming down her face and she ran out to the parking lot. He watched her get in her black car and drive away. He was so confused, but he let her go. He needed to finish talking to Gabriella, who happened to be watching him from the second floor window.

She was thinking of one thing: revenge on the girl who ruined her life. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: Okay, I'm so happy with how many reviews I got on my first chapter! Thanks so much!**

**Be sure to click -go- and leave me something nice!**

**Miss Caroline**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the movie High School Musical or any of the characters in it. But, any other characters do belong to me (which I did in this chapter, I'm so excited.).

**A/N: Oh, it's been so long, hasn't it? Sorry! I hope you all haven't forgotten about me! So, yeah, I'm making a grand reappearance, and will hopefully be finishing this story (finally). Well, onto the chapter!**

Make Me Love You…

Sharpay had so much on her mind that she had no idea where she wanted to go. She drove past her house, noticing Ryan outside with his dog. She drove down the street a little bit further watching the neighbors planting a small tree, and a little girl skipping over to her friend's house, her brown curls bouncing and her pink summer dress shimmering in the sunlight. Everybody was so happy…

Why couldn't she ever have such a simple, happy life? Like the little girl?

She pulled up in the driveway of an old mansion, miles from her school and neighborhood. She got out, looked up in the window, and started walking up to the locked gates.

"Why am I here?" She said to herself, out loud. "I better go, I'm not supposed to be here…"

"Yes, you are." She spun around, and looked to see who said that, but no one was there. She was too distressed to think rationally.

"Why? Who are you, why do you know me? Tell me!" She screamed, starting to feel like she was going crazy.

"You're not crazy, don't worry. Come inside, I'll explain everything over tea…" She looked everywhere for the voice, and hugged herself. She was scared, but the deep, smooth voice was so comforting in her mixed up life.

"Okay, but the gates, they're locked." She glanced over at the gates, and a key fell down from on top of the high wall. She went and picked it up, unlocked the gates and stepped onto the sidewalk leading to the house. She put the silver key into her pocket. She looked up, and saw a tall figure in the left-hand second story window.

"I'll open all the doors for you."

The door had a tarnished silver knocker on it, which probably used to be very grand. She knocked three times, and the door opened. She peered inside, taking in how musty and untouched the entrance hall looked. It was very bright though, thanks to a large window on the second floor balcony. There were two sets of stairs, on either side of the balcony, and she took the left side.

"It's about time you got here. I've been waiting for you." A tall man stood up to greet her. He had straight shoulder-length brown hair, almond-shaped green eyes, and a muscular build. "Don't you love my new place?" He had a sense of humor as well.

"You look _really_ familiar…Have we met before?" She looked curiously at him.

"Maybe in your dreams, darling." He smirked at her, and she laughed. She felt so comfortable with him, how did she know him…then it struck her, like lightning.

"You were always funny, George." She smiled, but she had a sad look in her eyes. "Why did you have to leave me? I missed you so much, you have no idea how much I loved you. Why?" Tears threatened to spill out of her crystal blue eyes. She always had to run back to him, didn't she?

"You always run back to me, even when you don't know it." He chuckled at her face of embarrassment; he could always tell exactly what she was thinking. "I will be here for you forever, dear. I'm still here to be your best friend, but I can't keep trying to hold you up because you can't hold yourself up. I'm sorry. I taught you how to be strong, now show me that you're still strong, even after I leave." He sighed and gave her a hug. He knew what she had been through, and felt for her.

She had known him nearly all her life, and almost considered him as an older brother. He was two years older than she was, and when she met him, she was a naïve, weak coward. He changed all of that, and made her strong and independent. And with the change in her attitude, the change in her father came also. Her mother left them when she was 12, and her father became harsh and cruel to her, not physically, but mentally. He told her she would never be strong, and it was her fault her mother left them. So naturally, the 'Ice Queen' attitude came with her independent one.

After she realized they were still hugging, she pulled away, and punched him in the arm. "Why in the hell did you find it necessary to freak me out like that outside?" She gave him an angry look, but couldn't hold it for longer than a second before cracking up.

"Hahah, I just wanted to mess with you. I set up a whole bunch of security in this place, so now all I need to do is refurnish it, and maybe some cool paint on the walls would be nice. This one's certainly a fixer-upper. But it was pretty cheap, considering how huge it is."

"Hey, maybe I could help you out. I definitely want to go for design, maybe in fashion or houses, because I'm sick of acting. Too much drama." He smiled at her.

"_That_ was a cheesy one." "Not as cheesy as your 'Maybe in your dreams, darling.' That has to top them all!" "Hahah, well then I win!"

They laughed and talked for hours into the night, and before Sharpay realized it, she was asleep in his arms.

Sharpay woke up the next morning to find herself being hugged tightly by a man. A sudden feeling of panic washed over her. Where was she? What had happened?

"Good morning, lovely. What's troubling you?" George looked at her with a sleepy, but concerned, face. She felt relief, as she turned a light shade of pink. Did she seriously think he would sleep with her, after all that time apart?

"My brain hadn't quite started working yet. I didn't know where I was, but I remember now. Wow, I feel so embarrassed."

"Hey, it's cool. Usually, my brain doesn't start working until hours after I wake up." He grinned at her. "Isn't today Thursday? Don't you have school right now?"

"Yeah, but school doesn't start until 8." She was still pretty relaxed, when George looked at his watch.

"Uhh…I think you should start getting ready. It's 7:45." Another look of panic struck her face.

"Oh no! I don't have clothes with me or anything! I thought—"

"Just don't go today. What's the big deal?" George said, completely carelessly. Then he smiled, and said, "We have catching up to do anyways." A moment of guiltiness crossed her face. Troy had been so nice to her yesterday, and she felt like she was blowing him off. Or avoiding him. She couldn't make up her mind. She could even be being irresponsible, leaving him to deal with Gabriella himself, when she should be helping.

Oh well. She didn't care after George gave her another smile. "Okay, I'll hang out with you today, but I definitely have to go to school, and rehearsal tomorrow. Deal?" She held out her hand, but she was actually trying to promise herself that she wouldn't just drop out of school and spend the rest of her life with him. He took her hand and shook it.

"Deal."

**A/N: Eek! Please don't pummel me with rotten tomatoes and other spoiled vegetables! I know it was short, but it's a turning point for the whole story, if you happened to take note of George, and I promise it's going to get better in the next (long and Troy- filled!) chapter. **

**Click go and leave me something nice!**

**Miss Caroline**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of HSM, but I do own all of George and Emily Miller (yay! another new character!).

**A/N: Like I promised, this chapter is looong (Almost 6 Word pages!), which is why I took so looong to update. I don't have much to say at all, so I guess that's a good thing?**

After Sharpay left, Troy broke down. He decided to go to his special place on the roof, but he didn't think about how it wasn't just his space anymore. It is his and Gabriella's space. Which is why, as soon as he got up there, the first thing he saw was the bench, with someone on it.

"Gabriella…Hi. What are you doing up here?" He asked, showing surprise blatantly on his face. She looked up at him.

"It's our special place. I figured you would be up here sooner or later to finish our…talk. You said that I wasn't the one you really love…and that we should take a break. If you don't love me, then tell me, is it Sharpay? I just want to make sure, before I jump to conclusions…" She looked up at him again and grinned, and he got a really bad feeling in his stomach.

"If I'm honest with you, I don't want you to do anything rash, okay?" He looked right into her eyes. She smiled, and it freaked him out.

"Of course, Troy. It isn't like I'm going to slash her tires or tear her gym clothes or anything…That's so juvenile. Besides, you should trust me anyway, right?" She smiled again, and something flashed in her eyes. "Well, Troy? Is it her?" Her nice voice wavered, and she wasn't smiling anymore. Troy looked down, really afraid to say something, for Sharpay's sake. "Answer me, damn it!" She finally screamed. "I deserve to know why, or more importantly who, is making my boyfriend dump me out of nowhere!"

"Gabriella! It isn't out of nowhere! I've been thinking about this a lot lately, and not just because of another girl. I probably wouldn't have starred in the play with you anyway. You're just being too clingy. A guy needs time to hang out with his friends every now and then, you know? And you embarrass me, calling me pudding cakes or whatever in front of my friends. I can't go out with you anymore. I'm sorry."

He started to go back down the stairs, and Gabriella just sat there for a moment, before yelling after him, "Well, screw you, Troy! I hate you! And Sharpay!" Then she collapsed and started to cry, unaware that someone had been spying on the whole thing.

Troy knew what he did was pretty harsh, but she needed it. Otherwise, she probably wouldn't have let him go too easy, and he would have probably caved and apologized. It would be for the better, and she would eventually get over it. Hopefully.

Gabriella had finally managed to pick herself up off of the floor, and sat back on the bench.

"Uh…Gabriella? Are you okay? I'm the president of the Herbology Society, and I was watering the plants when Troy came up…I didn't mean to spy on you, honest." Gabriella looked up at Kelsi, surprised.

"Oh, Kelsi. It's okay, really. Just don't start spreading any rumors…As a matter of fact, don't say anything to anyone, or else. Now leave me alone." Gabriella glared menacingly at Kelsi, and then stomped down the stairs.

"God, that's some nice girl that I thought I liked." Kelsi thought aloud, after she was sure Gabriella was gone. What pissed her off was that she couldn't help it, no matter how mean Gabriella was to her. Gabriella looked so upset, and Troy was so mean to her, that Kelsi couldn't help feeling bad for her. And when she first started talking to her, she seemed really nice. She sighed.

After Gabriella stomped away from Kelsi, she ran into Chad, coming out of the Boy's Locker Room.

"Oh, Chad." She spat, obviously showing she was in a bad mood. She got ready to walk around him, when he grabbed her arm.

"Troy did it, huh?" She nodded at him, tears pooling in her eyes. "I figured as much. You know he did it for Sharpay, right? He's been talking about her a lot lately, and about breaking up with you. I give it less than a week before they make it official."

She glared at him, then grinned. "Not if something happens to Sharpay first…"

"Where the hell is she?" Gabriella said the next day, to Chad. He shrugged. "I hope she doesn't plan to stay away long. Skipping school is against the rules…" She laughed, and Chad looked a bit scared.

Troy, who was at rehearsal, was worried about Sharpay. Where did she go? He was actually a little irritated that she didn't come to rehearsal, but his worrying overshadowed it. He decided to stop by her house after Mrs. Darbis let them out early, due to the lack of a starring actress. (Gabriella had refused after she found out that Troy had lied to her about it the first time.)

Troy pulled into Sharpay's driveway, finding that her car was still parked there, along with her brother's. Ryan still had a bad sickness, and the doctor was starting to think it was not just the flu. Troy heard from Sharpay that he started to have a permanent nurse stay at his house, to take care of him. Troy felt sorry for him, but he wasn't here for him. He was here for Sharpay.

He walked up to the door, and rang the bell. He was nervous that her dad was going to answer and he would have to explain why he was there, but luckily the nurse opened the door. She looked like she was his age, and was a green-eyed honey-brunette, _and_ had a perfect smile with glossed lips. Troy actually stared for a second, then blushed lightly and looked down. She was so cute…Ryan had it pretty good right now.

"Can I help you?" She brought him back down to earth, with her sweet voice, and he blushed even harder. He looked up, after regaining his composure.

"Yeah, I'm Troy. What's your name?" He asked, grinning. Now it's time to put on the charm. She giggled, just what he was hoping for.

"It's supposed to be Miss Miller while I'm here, but you can just call me Emily. That's what my friends call me." She smiled again.

"Okay, Emily. It's nice that we're friends, but you know what would be nicer?" He grinned again. She thought for a second before asking. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "If we were closer than friends…"

She giggled, and someone behind Troy coughed. Troy backed up, and looked behind him to see Sharpay and a guy he had never seen before.

"Oh! Sharpay! I was just coming to find out how come you weren't at school. Or rehearsal. Darbis wasn't too happy about that you know." He had jumped away from Emily, and was very nervous standing under Sharpay's frown. He motioned to Emily, and added, "We were just getting acquainted. I'm sure you know Sharpay, this is Emily. But, who are you?" He asked, pointing to George.

"I'm George. I'm a very close friend of Sharpay, and we just spent the day catching up. I haven't seen her in a while, and I just moved back here. Who are you?" George smiled, in a friendly guy way. Troy instantly didn't like him.

"I'm Troy. I'm also a close friend of Sharpay." He kept his response short, but wasn't trying to be mean about it. He might not have been trying; but then again, there are some things you can't control.

"Oh, I've spent too long out here, Ryan is probably worried for me. I better go see him again, so he doesn't worry." Emily piped up. "Nice meeting you, Troy, George. I'll see you all later, I suppose." She hurried back into the house, closing the door behind her, sensing the tension between the two guys.

Troy glanced at Sharpay, who had been quiet the whole time. She had little pools in her eyes, and had a sad expression on her face. He went to move closer to her, and she backed up.

"Let's go, George." She turned around, away from Troy, and grabbed onto George's sleeve. He gave a smirk to Troy, and turned around and walked Sharpay to his car. Troy watched him open Sharpay's door, and then watched him drive off. With the girl he loves. Suddenly, his legs felt like they weren't attached to him, and he didn't feel himself get into his car to follow her.

They pulled into the busy parking lot of a local coffee shop. Troy pulled into a spot further away from them, so he wouldn't get caught spying. He watched George open her door again, and she got out and went into the shop, George following. Troy got out of his car and went in with a large group, and instantly spotted her in a booth seat against the far-left wall. Lucky for him, the backs of the seats were really high, and the booth to the right of there's was empty. He walked over, and no one even took notice of him in the crowded area.

"I don't get it George. I mean, I wasn't there for one day, and he already forgot about me. But the day before, I was the center of his world. One day later, and he's already off trying to hook up with that girl! I don't understand him." Sharpay ranted, but he could tell that she was still crying. So this whole thing is about the nurse? But she has to know that he was there in the first place for her, right?

"Maybe you're blowing it out of proportion a little bit. I mean, yeah, he did try and hit on the nurse, but he was there for you first. And he must have talked to Gabriella today, so he could make things official with you. You said yourself that he cared enough to sing with you, so maybe it was just a misunderstanding." Yeah, George! Keep going with that! Maybe he might end up liking George after all… "You should talk to him, you know, get his side of the story. You should at least listen."

"I know, but I feel so weak when I'm with him by myself. I know I'll just cave in and listen to whatever he has to say." That's exactly how he felt around Gabriella…

"I know. Just think about it for a minute, and I'll go get us a couple drinks. I know what you want, already." Troy watched George get up and go the to other side of the shop, with his back to him and Sharpay. Troy got up, and sat in the booth across from Sharpay, who had her head down.

"Oh, that was fast." She looked up and jumped a little, because she was expecting George.

"I'm sorry." He said, right away. "I swear that you're the one I really was at your house for, and I wasn't hitting on that nurse. I promise that you're the only one I'll ever have eyes for. I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me." Tears actually started to well up in his eyes, because he wanted her to like him again so bad.

"I…forgive you." She looked down again.

**A/N: Okay, so how was it? I thought it might have gotten a little mushy at the end, and I had so many other plot lines floating through my head, but I'm not really sure. We'll see how it goes. **

**Anyway, make sure you click Go and leave me something nice!**

**Miss Caroline**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of HSM, but I do own all of George and Emily Miller (even if she isn't in this chapter).

**A/N: So, I recently discovered that I still have my fanfiction account, and all of my stories had been left unfinished. It's been such a long time…like, a year and a half! So, I think that I might finish this one first, then go to the Harry Potter one. That one is a bit harder, but if you like the drama in this one, you'll love that one. I might only do a few more chapters in this one (like 5, or so), but as of right now, I still have no idea where this plot line is going. So, just keep reading, and waiting, to be just as surprised as I am! **

**Enjoy!**

"I…forgive you." She looked down again. Troy smiled gently at her.

"Thank you." He said quietly. She looked back up at him, her face void of any emotions.

"But, just because I forgive you doesn't mean I completely trust you or am in love with you. Don't think that just because you said you were sorry, I'm going to immediately be your girlfriend or anything like that. It isn't that easy." She looked at him, her old flare back in her eyes. She wasn't going to just roll over for him, and let him have his way that easily. No, he was going to be trained right before he could even be _a potential_ boyfriend. He grinned at her, and she became red and embarrassed. _Why is he grinning after all that I said?_

"I know. I know it isn't easy, and that's part of why I love you. You're going to fall for me eventually Sharpay. I'm waiting for it." He grinned even harder, knowing that she was getting frustrated. It was fun to tease her every now and then.

"Okay, so a hot chocolate for Sharpay, another hot chocolate for Troy, and a decaf coffee for me." George interrupts them, sliding into the seat next to Sharpay. She looked up at him brightly.

"Thanks George. You're so sweet." He seemed so relaxed with her, like they had been dating for years. Troy coughed quietly.

"Only for you, darling." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Troy coughed louder this time, almost unable to bear this unknown man kissing his girl, or rather his soon-to-be girl, even only on the cheek.

"Oh, George, stop it. You're so cheesy." She playfully hit him on the shoulder, and he caught her hand and held it down on the table. Troy coughed really loud this time, and people looked over at their table. "Troy, are you okay?" Sharpay glanced away from George, looking at Troy as if he had just joined them.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He shifted uncomfortably, and reddened quite a bit.

"Oh, George, how did you know to get Troy a hot chocolate too?" She looked back at George, with the kind of look Troy wanted directed at him. That kind of dependant look, the look that she trusts you.

"Oh, well…I don't know. Intuition. I know what everyone wants, all the time, lovely." She giggled at him. Troy almost couldn't stand it. He wanted her to look at _him_, her to giggle at what _he_ says, her to be called lovely by only _him_.

He shifted again, before asking, "So, uhh, how do you two know each other?"

"Oh, we're old friends. We go back, before my mother even left. We got really close, but George had to leave for 'college' but we both know that's a lie, seeing as you're back." She giggled at him again, and he smiled at her. George was surprised that she could talk so carefree, with no hesitation at all. He really did love her, and he was satisfied with her, but he wasn't the type of guy to just settle. He had to be amazed.

"Oh. Well, that's interesting. Will you be coming to school tomorrow? You missed rehearsal today, and I didn't know where you were…" Troy tried to sound worried about her, but it came off as a little irritated instead. He could never be lucky enough to say the right thing.

"Well, sorry Troy. I'm sorry I didn't inform you of where I was going to be, because you know, you have to run my life and all. I might come tomorrow, but you know what? I'm not sure. So maybe, I might see you. Don't count on it, if that's how you're going to treat me." Sharpay was slightly ticked off. He could obviously see how much attention she was giving George…didn't he want that too? He had practically told her that he loved her, but he still couldn't be as nice as George was being. _What was his problem?_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Umm, it's getting late, would you mind if…_I_ drove you home? It's kind of out of the way for George, but I live right down your street, so…" _Hmmm, maybe he is trying…_

"Sure. You don't mind, right George?" He shook his head no, a small grin playing on his face.

"Okay, well, I guess I might come over sometime this week. Mrs. Darbus is being crazy about rehearsal this time of year, so I'm not sure if I can blow it off again. Just try not to freak me out next time, okay George?" She smiled at him, and they both slid out of the booth. He knew he wasn't the type to settle, but he wasn't going to let Sharpay just run off with some guy he didn't know. He wasn't going to let this guy just take his place. So, he leaned in and kissed her, just a quick peck to see how he would react. He looked absolutely infuriated, haha. It was amusing for him, but his reaction was a good thing.

Apparently, Sharpay had no idea what just happened. She and George had been a little intimate (just kisses and hugs) before, but since he'd been back, they had been acting like friends. But that confused her…they were _just friends_, right?

Troy grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the coffee shop, leaving that prick standing alone. How could he tease me like that? How could he tease _her_ like that? He knew Sharpay had feelings for George, and judging from George's actions, he didn't have feelings back. He wasn't infuriated that George had kissed her; he was infuriated that she had liked it, and she may fall for the one who doesn't really care about her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short! I just came to a stopping point really quick, but the next chapter will be up soon (no longer than a year!) :) ****Anyway, I already kind of have an idea where the next chapter is headed, but who knows? **

**Miss Caroline**

**(As usual, don't forget about that little pretty button down there!) **


End file.
